1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power circuits and, more particularly, to power circuits protected by circuit interrupters. The disclosed concept further pertains to apparatus for installing, testing, operating and/or maintaining such power circuits and/or circuit interrupters.
2. Background Information
A conventional circuit breaker panel inputs, for example and without limitation, a conventional 120 VACRMS, 60 Hz power line as distributed by a power company. This input is received by an electrical conductor, which is electrically connected to a hot buss bar. A line terminal of a main circuit breaker is electrically connected to the hot buss bar and a load terminal of the main circuit breaker is electrically connected to line terminals of a plurality of branch circuit breakers. Each branch circuit breaker protects a branch power circuit that is electrically connected to the load terminal of the corresponding branch circuit breaker. A neutral is used to complete the electrical power circuit of, for example, an electrical outlet or receptacle, and is electrically connected to a neutral buss bar in the circuit breaker panel. A ground is used as a safety precaution to protect against ground fault currents in the power circuit and is electrically connected to a ground buss bar in the circuit breaker panel.
A common problem in a building's electrical system is mislabeled or unmapped circuit breakers and outlets. While installing an electrical system in a building, power circuits can become confused and/or mislabeled. Because electricians can never be exactly sure which power circuit is electrically connected to an outlet, and, more importantly, which circuit breaker is electrically connected to the outlet, they continuously have to double check electrical connections. This could mean numerous trips between a circuit breaker panel room and the remote location of an outlet. This problem increases in a relatively large warehouse or commercial building.
One proposed solution for this problem uses two electricians, one at the remote location of the power circuit (e.g., an outlet) and the other in an electrical room where a circuit breaker panel is located, communicating with each other whether the power circuit in question is energized. For example, often equipped with hand held radios, one electrician turns off a circuit breaker at the circuit breaker panel, while the other electrician tests for voltage on the electrical outlet and relays back whether the power circuit is off or still energized. With some electrical panels having, for example, more than forty circuit breakers, this proposal can be time consuming and potentially hazardous.
Most circuit breakers, as employed in circuit breaker panels, do not incorporate any type of luminous indication of status (e.g., on; off; tripped). When looking at a circuit breaker panel with, for example, more than forty circuit breakers, it is difficult to distinguish between a circuit breaker that is on, one that is off and one that is tripped.
According to the Bureau of Labor Statistics, in 2007, there were 43,500 recorded non-fatal injuries in the electrical contracting industry. Among these statistics are a number of incidents that are a direct result of improper or non-thorough circuit detection procedures that cause unknown energized power circuits.
There is a need for an apparatus that can minimize time, effort and hazards associated with locating power circuits and circuit interrupters.
There is room for improvement in circuit interrupters operatively associated with such power circuits.